Kancolle: The Bermuda Saga
by Thorthemighty321
Summary: The Abyssals have sent an Invasion fleet to invade Bermuda, if they succeed the Abyssals would be able to interdict convoys easier. Join a combinded fleet of American, British, German, and Japanese Ship Girls as they work together to fight off the invasion. However just the journey to the battlefield can be just as intense as the battle itself. Please review.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I don't own anything. Save my OCs.

XXXX

Nagato couldn't believe the report she was reading, a powerful American Ship Girl fleet had gone to Bermuda to intercept an Invasion fleet headed for said Island. The Carrier part of the task group had made it to the island without any trouble. If this was to be believed a large Abyssal force was sent ahead of the Invasion fleet. With orders to wipeout any ship girl fleet that stood between them and the island of Bermuda. Said fleet had several nasty tricks up its sleeve. A new kind of shell that could with one to three hits decimate any ship girl save a Battleship if not cause it to explode outright, not to mention a new color halo around them which meant they had really thick armor yet the ships that had this halo could keep their speed up, the only weak point was directly behind the target. Thus the main surface combat fleet had been decimated.

The Battle off Bermuda hadn't been a battle at all. It had been a massacre. Now the Americans were looking left right and center for ships to help defend the carrier group which was composed of the Aircraft Carrier Ranger, the Escort Carriers Charger, Tulagi, Palau, and Attu, the Cruisers Brooklyn, St. Louis, Nashville, Tuscaloosa, Memphis, and Des Moines, the Battleships Idaho, Colorado, and Wyoming, and the destroyers Gearing, Shannon, Cooper, Dale, and Wainwright. The ships that were there were powerful, but they had just enough ships to defend the carrier group. They needed more assets in order to fight off an invasion fleet and for surface combat, as well as to provide Naval Gunfire Support when needed.

The British had already responded and was sending a small complement of ships to help. The force was composed of the Cruisers Cumberland, Hawkins, and Manchester, and the destroyers Jutland, Agincourt, Matapan, Zulu, and Grove.

The Germans was also sending a token force, but it didn't seem as impressive as the British Force. It was composed of the Light Cruiser Leipez, destroyers Z5, Z10, Z16, and Z22, torpedo boats T-25 and T-26, and the submarine U-168.

The French, Italians, and Russians however still had their hands full with trying to stop Abyssal attacks in the North Sea Operating Area, the Bay of Biscay, and the Aegean Sea, because at the moment the Abyssals were being a real pain in the ass in those areas.

However while the Americans were grateful for the aid, they had a problem said problem was that if they didn't get another ten ships there would always be one sector that would be forced to be patrolled by a set of ships from the carrier group. Sure, they could use some of their own ships but considering that Carrier group was assigned to a sector where the Abyssals wouldn't likely attack if they did that the carriers would be left defenseless.

Thus Nagato made up her mind. The Third Torpedo Squadron, and the First Assault Fleet were going to be sent to the Atlantic. The best part it was the winter currently, which meant that Nagato hoped that they packed for cold weather because right now, the weather in the Bering Sea was being well like the Bering Sea is during winter.

Nagato decided to before she called up the units she was going to send. She figured she needed to see a holo-video that had been put together from the after action report, to help her get a better understanding at how the 'Battle off Bermuda' had gone. What she saw she would never forget.

XXXX

(A/N: I got inspiration for this Battle from Space Battleship Yamato 2199 Episode 1, with the Ship Girls being the First Fleet and the Abyssals being the Gamilon fleet, so expect the Ship Girls to have their ass handed to them on a silver platter, just warning you right now.)

"Message coming in from AA cruiser Oakland, enemy spotted. Here they come." Heavy Cruiser New Orleans said. New Orleans was the lead ship of her class of Heavy Cruisers

"Right then, release EM restrictions, identify enemy ships." The flagship of the American Fleet, Battleship Washington ordered. Washington was member of the _North Carolina_ -class Battleships.

"Roger that, boss! Identifying now!" The _Bagley_ -class destroyer girl Blue chimed.

"Aw crap" the _Bagley_ -class destroyer girl Ralph Talbot said.

"Enemy ships have been identified! Composition, is one Battleship Water Demon, 7 Ta-class elite Fast Battleships, 11 Ne-class Elite Heavy Cruisers all Elites, 11 Ri-class Heavy Cruisers all either Flagships or Elites, 36 light cruisers various classes all either elites or flagships, and 120 destroyers of varying classes and types. Something seems off however about the Heavy Cruisers, Battleships, the Battleship Water Demon, and some of the destroyers." Blue yelped terror in her voice.

"Wash, we are getting a message from the enemy fleet. It's says that 'they advise that we surrender now.' What should I tell them, ma'am?" Ralph Talbot said.

"Tell them their nuts!" Wash replied simply.

"What?" Ralph asked taken aback.

"Nuts" Wash repeated now looking through her Bosh and Lomb 10 power binocs, gazing at the enemy fleet, which also doubled as her back-up range finder, even though her FCS already had a lock she wanted to double check the numbers.

"Yes ma'am!" Ralph said, she loved the idea.

"This is the American Task Force: KEYES our answer NUTS, over." Ralph replied.

The Abyssals didn't like being told to go to hell, turrets swung toward the American fleet, and then the guns discharged. Lobbing a new kind of experimental Abyssal shell toward the American ship girls. The shell was designed to punch through the armor before exploding and releasing a large amount of what was essentially depleted uranium rods throughout the target at high speed causing it to basically cause to explode on its own accord. Very few ship girls could survive more than one hit from these things and survive to tell the tale.

The shells raced toward the Americans most of the shells missed but three slammed into the heavy cruiser Wichita, she screamed as the shells just ripped her outfit apart before she exploded with a tremendous explosion and a towering column of spray.

"Cruiser Wichita has sunk" Blue said dejectedly.

All ships were waiting for a chance to fire, then they got it as they got a lock. "Open all gun tubes, FIRE!" Washington yelled as her FCS got a prefect firing solution on a Ne-class Heavy Cruiser. 16in, 8in, 6in, 5in, and 3in guns thundered as they discharged in a massive salvo.

"What the actual fuck!" Blue shouted as the shells bounced off, even a set of direct hits from Washington which had nailed the Ne-class she had targeted pretty Damn Square on. Then the Abyssals returned fire, and this time their salvo was way more effective. The radio exploded into noise as shells impacted, and ripped several ship girls apart and sent them to the bottom or caused them to fall out of formation.

"Holy Christ! Cleveland is hit! She's falling out of formation!" The destroyer girl Lang shouted as the light cruiser girl Cleveland took a pair of direct hits that dealt an insane amount of damage, destroyed a set of her engines and caused her to fall out of formation and out of fight.

Another ship girl this one the heavy cruiser Fall River was sent completely out of control by a hit to her engine spaces, unable to control where she went, she watched helplessly as the explosion of her engine areas sent her on a course that intercepted with the light cruiser girl Fargo. Fargo looked on in horror, she heard the chief gunnery fairy yell "evasive!" but before she could even pitch her rudder hard over, Fall River collided with her, and both ships then exploded as Fall River's Magazines ignited and the resulting blast then setoff Fargo's magazines.

Meanwhile twenty miles away, the tug Cree which had been on the lookout for the invasion fleet, heard the radio chatter. "My main battery just isn't big enough!" "This is destroyer girl Buck, I am hit! Falling out of formation!" "Mayday, mayday, mayday! Crew abandon ship, abandon ship! Oh god the magazine are go-" "We are being slaughtered out here!" "Are we even damaging them?" "Their armor is bouncing my shots Godamnit! Can someone please explain to me why the actual fucking hell I just bounced off an I-class?! Not overpen but bounced!"

Cree was horrified as she barked at her communications fairy "Was this an ambush?" the fairy simply nodded. Cree made up her mind, she reversed course and went to flank, racing back to help the fleet, not that would it matter. Her gun was just a three-inch-twenty-three-caliber dual purpose gun. However that was bizarre as all get out, considering that from sound of that last message from the Heavy Cruiser Augusta.

Oakland and her sister Reno were sailing in formation, Reno was slightly behind Oakland, her 5in guns boomed as she fired an impressive salvo of shells that screamed toward the enemy. The shells either bounced off a pair of Ro-class destroyers or missed. The enemy salvo in reply to Reno's however was right on the money, a shell impacted Reno who promptly exploded. Oakland heard one of her gunnery fairies yell "Reno has been sunk!" another one barked "Keep fighting! FIRE!" However before Oakland could fire a salvo of her own, three shells slammed into her and she blew up.

Washington increased speed to flank, Ralph and Blue right behind her, she came in pointed her front at the Abyssals and then fired a trio of salvos in rapid fire from her main battery the rounds were cluster shells, rounds caused no less than twenty destroyers to explode like flares. Washington had taken several major hits, one of which had knocked one of her turrets out of commission. Then a shell screamed overhead impacted Ralph and she blew up.

As they peeled away, Blue came in heavily damaged. "Wash! Enemy destroyer directly behind us!" She screamed.

Wash looked over her shoulder as a destroyer broached the surface, and began to chase after her trying to get a lock to fire its five inch gun, she opened fire with her 40mm Bofor AA guns then braving the tracers that missed the tug boat girl Cree appeared through the smoke, chasing the enemy destroyer, her gun boomed twice, and a pair of HEAT rounds slammed into the destroyer which had a strange green halo around it, the enemy destroyer exploded with a thunder clap boom. "Yes!" Cree's chief gunnery fairy barked with satisfaction as the enemy DD blew up.

"Enemy ship sunk! Enemy fleet is reorganizing to make up for the loss." Blue said, she then added quietly "I have never seen an Abyssal Ship before with a green halo around it. Yellow, red, blue, and red with blue I have seen but never that before."

"This is enough, we're going home." Wash said.

"What, why Wash!" Blue asked flabbergasted at hearing that.

"This is a battle we can't win, let's gather up the survivors and go home. Besides Atlantic Fleet HQ needs to know what has befallen this force." Wash said as she pointed herself back toward the East Coast of the United States of America.

"Right, boss" Blue said sadly as much as she loved a good scrape Wash was right so she began to follow Wash. As they did so they glided by the Tug boat girl Cree who had just saved Wash and Blue's collective butts. Cree was surprised when she heard about them withdrawing, not to mention stunned at the damage Washington had taken, Wash had a main gun turret destroyed, her FCS was out of commission, most of her AA weapons had been destroyed, her Air Search RADAR destroyed, her Surface Search RADAR heavily damaged, her secondary battery had been practically demolished, and her engines weren't sounding healthy. All told Battleship Washington took no-less than six hits and they had left her a mess. Cree figured that Washington's and Blue's only chance of survival was if she engaged the enemy fleet head-on.

"Wash! Cree isn't turning around! She isn't following us, she has turned toward the Abyssal Fleet." Blue yelled.

"What?" Washington asked incredulous.

After a brief argument it became clear that Cree wasn't going to stand down from what she was doing. She was dead set on what she wanted to do, she knew she was right. Washington was in no shape to escape, she had taken several major hits, and her command had been all but wiped out. With only Cruisers Cleveland and Augusta surviving, destroyers Blue, Fletcher, Stewart, and Robert H. Smith which had all been detached from their various units for this Op, plus the Battleship Washington. Considering that there had been five Heavy Cruisers, twelve light cruisers, and fifteen destroyers with eight Action-class Corvettes, under Washington's command, and now besides herself only seven ships had survived as the Tug Boat Navajo was now pulling Cleveland to safety while Augusta which despite the fact that she had been heavily damaged. She was pulling Fletcher and Allen M. Summer to safety, while Stewart escorted them. None of the Action-class Corvette girls had survived the battle, no more like massacre. Blue was escorting Washington, while the Cree went in to engage the enemy at close range.

They heard multiple guns discharging at once, the rattle of machine guns and autocannons. Shells were screaming in every direction, some Abyssal shells connected with other Abyssals and blew them to hell, while every now and again a yellow tracer would screech toward an Abyssal, that was were Cree was, her tracers contrasted sharply with blood red tracers that the Abyssals preferred. At least twelve Abyssal ships were sunk by their allies, before a large fireball erupted to life in the midst of Abyssal fleet. After that the Abyssals didn't fire again Cree was gone, but not before a sizable number of Abyssal ships had been sunk by a friendly fire.

XXXX

As the video holo ended, Nagato stood in stunned silence. They hadn't been joking when the battle had been a massacre. Particularly considering the Abyssals for the most part got off scot free in terms of losses. Mainly because these losses could easily be replaced. However what was disconcerting was how much damage battleship Washington suffered and the fact that she was probably the most powerful Battleship girl the Americans had. Mainly because she was part of the _North Carolina_ -class Battleship. Now she knew for sure she needed to send the two fleets she wanted to send, to the Bermuda Operating Area. However considering that South Atlantic was still crawling with Abyssals that meant they would have to arc up and go through the North West Passage through the southernmost route. Mainly because it was the quickest route of them all.

Nagato quickly went over in her mind what ships composed the Third Torpedo Squadron and the First Assault Fleet.

 _Third Torpedo Squadron is composed of the Light Cruisers Sendai Kai, Jintsu Kai, and Naka Kai Ni and the Destroyers Fubuki Kai Ni, Mutsuki Kai Ni, and Yuudachi Kai Ni._

 _The First Assault Fleet is composed of the Battleship Ise Kai Ni, heavy cruiser Choukai Kai, light cruiser Noshino Kai, and destroyers Yukikaze Kai, Teruzuki Kai, Murakumo Kai Ni._

 _Together those two fleets have enough firepower to flatten any Abyssal Task Force they might encounter. Besides I am sure that the Americans would be grateful for the extra flight deck. As well as the extra battleship._

Nagato then picked up the microphone, and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Attention, the following ships are to report to the Admiral's officer for transfer orders, effective immediately. Light Cruisers Sendai Kai, Jintsu Kai, Naka Kai Ni, Noshino Kai, Battleship Ise Kai Ni, Heavy Cruiser Choukai Kai, and destroyers Fubuki Kai Ni, Mutsuki Kai Ni, Yuudachi Kai Ni, Teruzuki Kai, and Murakumo Kai Ni. Again the following ships are to report to the Admiral's officer for transfer orders, effective immediately. Light Cruisers Sendai Kai, Jintsu Kai, Naka Kai Ni, Noshino Kai, Battleship Ise Kai Ni, Heavy Cruiser Choukai Kai, and destroyers Fubuki Kai Ni, Mutsuki Kai Ni, Yuudachi Kai Ni, Teruzuki Kai, and Murakumo Kai Ni. That is all." Nagato said.

XXXX

Ten minutes later, the girls who had been ordered to the Admiral's office walked in, and delivered a sharp salute.

"Third Torpedo Squadron Light Cruiser Naka!"

"Third Torpedo Squadron Light Cruiser Jintsu!"

"Third Torpedo Squadron Light Cruiser Sendai!"

"Third Torpedo Squadron Destroyer Yuudachi, Poi!"

"Third Torpedo Squadron Destroyer Mutsuki!"

"Third Torpedo Squadron Destroyer Fubuki!"

"First Assault Fleet Aviation Battleship Ise!"

"First Assault Fleet Heavy Cruiser Choukai!"

"First Assault Fleet Light Cruiser Noshino!"

"First Assault Fleet Destroyer Yukikaze!"

"First Assault Fleet Destroyer Teruzuki!"

"First Assault Fleet Destroyer Murakumo!"

"Reporting as ordered!" They all chorused.

"Good to hear." Nagato said, she then to the surprise of the ship girls in front of her she took a deep breath. "Now then the reason you were summoned to the Admiral's office is because of the fact that the American Defense of the Island of Bermuda has suffered a major setback. A surface combat fleet was put together, it was way more powerful than even Battleship Division One which is composed of Yamato, Musashi, Maya, Furutaka, Kako, and Hayate. This Fleet engaged an Abyssal Task Force composed of one Battleship Symbiotic Hime, 7 Ta-class Battleships, 22 Ne-class Heavy Cruisers, 36 light cruisers, and 120 Destroyers. This fleet was composed of One _North Carolina_ -class Battleship, five heavy cruisers of various classes, twelve light cruisers of various classes, fifteen destroyers of various classes, eight Action-class Corvettes, and two Navajo-class tug boats were in said fleet. When it was over, only the Battleship Washington, Light Cruiser Cleveland, Heavy Cruiser Augusta, destroyers Blue, Fletcher, Stewart, Robert H. Smith, and Tug Boat Navajo survived. The rest of the fleet was sunk none were captured. Here's the thing, there are mentions in the after action report, that these Abyssal ships were extremely well-armored to the point that an I-class tanked a salvo from Augusta. As a result, the Americans have been looking left right and center for ships to bolster their defenses. The British and the Germans are sending token forces and so are we. You're being transferred to the Atlantic Theater, indefinitely. The route you will be taking will send you up through the Northwest Passage. However first you will stop in Dutch Harbor Alaska. There you will take on an enough Fuel oil to get you halfway to the Atlantic, another set of ships will be accompanying you. These are ship girls, but they will be fleet replenishment vessels, their names are Pecos, Big Horn, and Appomattox, these girls their fuel bunkers will be filled to the brim with fuel. Don't worry about having to defend them, they have one 5in/38 caliber DP gun in a hand mount, and forming a belt around their waist is a set of AA guns, which is four twin mount 20mm AA guns and four twin mount 40mm Bofor AA guns, and four 3in/50 caliber guns DP guns." Nagato turned to the Admiral and then said "Is that everything?" The Admiral simply nodded.

"Right then, good luck!" Nagato said.

"Yes ma'am!" The ship girls of the token force replied in unison as they gave a sharp salute, which Nagato returned.

XXXX

The fleet departed their first stop was going to be Vladivostok there they would top off there fuel bunkers as it was storm season in the Bering Sea, but it was also King Crab Season. Each Crab Boat had two ship girls assigned to it to protect the crab boats. Save for one the FV _Time Bandit_ due to the fact that they had several AK-47s, an AR-15, and a small cannon onboard they could handle anything, plus several thousand tons of ship.

However Mother Nature throws a curveball every now and again. Which it did. A large storm came thundering out of Siberia and toward Vladivostok like a bat out of hell. Thus forcing the Japanese Fleet to turn toward the Bering Sea to avoid getting run over by this damn storm, but due to this storm they couldn't stop in Vladivostok where they would have some ballast added to help with stability in case they ran into a winter storm. However in Siberia storms have a nasty habit of appearing out of nowhere. That's what happened a powerful storm came rolling of the Siberian Coast and entered the Bering Sea. It was a little worse than your typical winter storm. With high end Category III hurricane force winds, and twenty to twenty five foot tall waves, with the occasional thirty footer. Plus the monster was big enough that it was going to cover the entirety of the Bering Sea.

XXXX

 _Next time on Kantai Collection: The Bermuda Saga_

 _*Deadliest Catch Narrator* 250 miles west of Dutch Harbor is the_ Time Bandit _. *End Deadliest Catch Narrator* On board the_ Time Bandit _Captain Andy Hillstrand was driving the boat through a hell of a storm. With ten to fifteen feet swells and hurricane force winds, it was no wonder that apart from the occasional marauding Abyssal Destroyer, that you almost never encountered the Abyssals in the Bering Sea, the Crab fishermen joked they couldn't handle a decent winter storm. However that's when the radio crackled. He wasn't sure who it was. It was too garbled to make out. Besides who would be out in a storm like this save for submarine girls and the crab boats? He had reasoned that with the bulk of the storm moving their way with winds projected to hit high end Category III Hurricane strength and waves as high as twenty to twenty five feet high with occasional thirty footer he reasoned it was best to give the crew a break. Besides they had reached their quota of King Crab, which apart from literally running an I-class over had happened without a hitch._

 _That's when the radio crackled again, this time the transmission came through loud and clear._

" _Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! This is the JSDF Affiliated Destroyer Girl Fubuki! We are having trouble keeping our bows pointed into the oncoming waves! We're almost out of fuel! Someone please respond!" Fubuki yelled into her radio, but over the din of the storm it was barely audible. However if they had sailed all the way from Japan without topping off at Vladivostok, well what sort of idiot made that call. Thus Captain Hillstrand picked up the radio to reply._

" _Destroyer Fubuki, this Captain Hillstrand of the FV_ Time Bandit _state your current position. We're coming to pick you up." Hillstrand said._

 _It was part of an unwritten law among crab fishermen you hear a mayday call. You damn well do your best to help them._

XXXX

A/N:So this is Chapter One of Kantai Collection: The Bermuda Saga. Don't worry this takes place in a different universe than the Iron Bottom Sound Saga. As for why the Abyssals aren't in the Bering Sea area. Well let's just say that just before Operation AL was supposed to kick off for real after the success of Operation MI. The Abyssal Princess there had her clock punched by a severe winter storm. With Hurricane Force winds in the Category III to possibly Category IV range, with Twenty to Twenty Five foot swells. Just your normal winter storm in the Bering Sea. Complete with snow and freezing rain. The force that was attached to the Dutch Harbor Princess was composed of a Wo-class Flagship Remodeled IV, three Ta-class Flagships, six elite Ne-class Heavy Cruisers, ten flagship Ri-class Heavy Cruisers, ten elite Tsu-class light Cruisers, eight Ho-class light cruisers, fifteen I-class Late Model Elite Destroyers, three Destroyer Demons, and a Light Cruiser Princess. Well the storm literally demolished the Land Base Princess and wiped the fleet out. Turns out the Abyssals knew Jack Shit when it comes to prepping for bad weather, particularly in the Bering Sea area. 


	2. Chapter I

A/N: I don't own save the OCs.

XXXX

Fubuki struggled to keep herself upright as another twenty foot wall of water slammed into her like an icy sledge hammer. The group of Ship girls was struggling to even make forward way in this storm due to the fact they were almost out of fuel and thus was pitching and rolling like crazy and starving the boilers every now and again of fuel. The snow and the freezing rain wasn't helping matters.

Finally it got too much for Fubuki, she was almost completely out of fuel, that last wave hitting her had cracked one of her fuel bunkers and she was leaking fuel like crazy. She got on the radio and barked "Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! This is the JSDF Affiliated Destroyer Girl Fubuki! We are having trouble keeping our bows pointed into the oncoming waves! We're almost out of fuel! Someone please respond!" Silence answered her, however Fubuki didn't give up hope. She yelled into the radio again as she crested over a wave "Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! This is the JSDF Affiliated Destroyer Girl Fubuki! We are having trouble keeping our bows pointed into the oncoming waves! We're almost out of fuel! Someone please respond!"

To say that Fubuki was surprised when a gruff sounding male voice answered her was an understatement but she was grateful. "Destroyer Fubuki, this Captain Hillstrand of the FV _Time Bandit_ state your current position. We're coming to pick you up."

 _Thank God_ Fubuki thought as she rattled off the coordinates. The response she got surprised her. " _Alright, thanks Fubuki. ETA is twenty minutes, hang tight! Also who else is in your squadron or fleet? I need to know that information, I don't care what your mission is, just tell us how many of you girls there are. Over._ " Captain Hillstrand said.

"Roger that Captain, there is twelve of us. However I fear we might have gotten scattered in this storm, I have never seen waves so big, nor have I seen rain that freezes when it hits an outfit." Fubuki said.

" _Damn, that complicates things considerably. I have been saying for a year now that Ship girls need to carry something similar to an EPIRB built into their outfits. However try your best to stay in your current location, we're coming right now to pick you up. See you in twenty. Over_ " Captain Hillstrand said.

"Roger that" Fubuki said.

XXXX

*Deadliest Catch Narrator* Forty miles east from the Japanese Destroyer Girl Fubuki, is the Japanese Aviation Battleship Girl Ise*end Deadliest Catch Narrator*

Ise was struggling to keep steady and her bow pointed into the general direction from where the waves were coming from, however the freezing rain and the blowing snow wasn't helping matters. Right now she was cursing the fact that her Pagoda mast was hampering her the way it was, the freezing rain was making it very heavy, and thus putting her in danger of capsizing. She didn't need this. However since Ise was Kai Ni which she got just before this mission. It removed the majority of her turrets save for three as well as the aft Pagoda mast and a flight deck had then been given to her and mounted on her arm a flight deck about the size of those that the CVE girls in the USN used. She now also carried a small crossbow. Her small quiver that lashed to her back held only ten bolts. Since they need offensive firepower more she had seven B7A2 Grace Bolts each bolt turned into eight aircraft and she had three Shiden Kai bolts each bolt turned into eight planes.

But Ise was having trouble just going where she needed to go, which was toward Dutch Harbor. However every time she crested a way the propellers on her boots kept breeching out of water and thus 'ran away' she had thus been forced to lower her throttle setting just to prevent it from happening. However before she had figured out that it was happening, it had drawn the attention of some unwanted company. Mainly a pair of I-class destroyers. They broached the water and fired their 5in guns. Both of the shells came nowhere near the battleship girl. Hell the Abyssals after firing sixty shells and not hitting anything but water simply dove back into the depths.

Ise was now just focusing on getting to safety when suddenly a beam of light stabbed through the darkness and panned around, it went over her once before swinging back around and settling on her. Then her radio crackled. "Unidentified Ship Girl off our Port Bow, please identify yourself." A voice said deep yet commanding.

"This is the JSDF affiliated Aviation Battleship Girl Ise. To whom I am I speaking to?" Ise barked making sure she could be heard over the din of the storm.

"Well I be damned, this is Commander Mallory on the USCGC _Munro_. Hang tight Ise, it's pretty damn rough weather for even the ship girls to be in. You're the third Japanese Ship Girl we've picked up today." Mallory said.

"Thanks, Cmdr. Mallory." Ise said as the _Munro,_ came in and using cargo net strung over the side, plus with all the lights, turned broadside on to the waves. While incredibly dangerous, it created a pocket of somewhat smooth water, allowing Ise to get close enough to clamber up the cargo net. Once she was on board, she was able to shed her rigging which was stored in the hanger that was on board. Then she was shown to a stateroom, she was surprised to find that _Munro_ had also found in this nasty weather, the destroyer Yuudachi and the light cruiser Naka. Both had USGC mugs in their hands filled with a steaming hot liquid.

"Hey, Ise! It's good to see you!" Naka said cheerfully.

"The same to you." Ise said as sat down in a chair as well. "Also what's in the mugs?" she asked.

"Its Hot Chocolate, Poi!" Yuudachi said, as she took a sip.

"It's very good, I will give them that even though I have never had it before. But I have never been so cold before. I ran smack into a freezing rain band. I was pretty badly iced up when I stumbled across the _Munro_." Naka said.

Yuudachi nodded. "Due, to how bad the wind is blowing, plus with the waves and the freezing rain and snow. It's become a real pain to sail. Let alone maintain a formation, poi." Yuudachi added.

"In fact the Third Torpedo Squadron is scattered all over the place. This storm has driven us apart, we can't see anything and our RADARs are useless. Most of our fairies were chipping away ice, if I am right, Sendai, Jintsu, and hopefully Fubuki and Mutsuki are making their way toward St. Paul Island. Hopefully, they would be able to make it, and thus we can wait out the storm." Naka said.

"Let us hope so." Ise said as a servicewoman dressed in a USGC uniform walked in carry a tray of mugs and pot of coffee and a stainless steel pitcher that probably had more hot chocolate in it.

XXXX

*Deadliest Catch Narrator*Thirty five miles east of the USGC _Munro_ is the Destroyer Girls Yukikaze and Mutsuki.*End of the Deadliest Catch Narrator*

Mutsuki was trying her best not to turn broadside on to the waves. She hoped that Yuudachi and Fubuki, Sendai, Naka, and Jintsu were alright. She squinted into the freezing rain and snow, she could barely make out Yukikaze's outline, visibility was dreadful. The Turbine in her outfit suddenly gave a sputtering cough which didn't sound too good and then suddenly the boiler quit, as it was starved of fuel, she checked her fuel state and saw that her bunkers were empty, her heart promptly sank. _No, no, no, no! Not now! I am dead without an engine. No engine means, forward momentum. No forward momentum means that I can't maintain steerage. Without Steerage I am at the mercy of the ocean._ Mutsuki thought franticly.

Yet the Ocean Marches on, and so does the United States Coast Guard. To say Mutsuki was surprised when a beam of light stabbed to life in the storm and swept around before settling on her, was an understatement. Mutsuki put her hand up to shield her eyes from the beam of light.

Then a figure came into view, she was short about 4 feet eight inches tall, and appeared to be around eleven years old. She was wearing USCG Winter Dress Blue complete with a USGC Side Cap, stenciled in black and red onto the cap was the words USCGC SPENCER, she was also wearing a pair of grey gloves, with long sandy brown hair and stunning amethyst eyes. It was obvious she was ship girl. But what caught and held Mutsuki's attention was the gun turret that destroyers all used, it was calmly slung over her shoulder, and not in use, instead she was holding a powerful search light that was shaped like a Maglite flash light. On either side of the backpack funnel she was wearing was a pair of K-Guns, and two gun pits each containing one 20mm Mk20 gun mount or a double mount. Strung out behind her was a tow cable. Momentum revealed who was on the other end of said tow cable, it was Yukikaze who was shivering slightly from the storm.

"Mutsuki, it's so good to see you!" Yukikaze said in a high-pitched voice.

"Same to you, but who is this?" Mutsuki asked gesturing to the figure that had been towing Yukikaze.

"Oh, she is a USCGC Girl formally USCGC Spencer. Part of the _Treasury_ -class of Cutters." Yukikaze said.

Spencer gave Yukikaze a bit of a hurt look before turning to Mutsuki. "As Yukikaze has just pointed out, I am USCGC Spencer. Now then I was dispatched by the Coast Guard station in Kodiak Alaska to go on SAR ops if needed. Although I am usually assigned to the Naval District that has been recently setup at St. Paul Island." Spencer said.

"Thanks, Spencer. I could use a tow. Because I am out of fuel and can't go anywhere. Think you can give me a tow?" Mutsuki said, as she tried vainly to keep herself pointed toward the oncoming waves.

"No problem. Alright after this, next stop is St. Paul Island." Spencer said.

Turns out they were about twenty miles away from said island. But it was a pain in the ass to get their as they had to go against the wind and waves in order to make it to St. Paul Island.

*Deadliest Catch Narrator*At St. Paul Island the Heavy Cruiser Girl Choukai with the Light Cruiser Girls Sendai and Jintsu were pulling in.*end Deadliest Catch Narrator*

To say that Choukai, Sendai, and Jintsu were grateful to reach a harbor that shielded them from the storm was a massive understatement. Yet they were even more surprised to see that this island was inhabited as lights blazed along the coast. Particularly around one side of the harbor, where suddenly two figures raced out toward them despite the mildly choppy water at nearly 25 knots. Only one thing could move that quick yet be so small. American _John C. Butler_ -class Destroyer Escorts.

Choukai visibly shuddered at the appearance of that DE class. A member of said class had caused her a large amount of pain in her previous life. However she ignored it. The six DEs approached rapidly, but then again they had entered the harbor unannounced.

However when the figures stopped in front. They noticed with a shock, that they were looking at an American Four-Piper Destroyer, and an Omaha-class Scout Cruiser also a 'Four-piper'.

The first one way about 4 feet five inches tall, and had ginger brown hair, and blue eyes. Her Backpack arrangement had four small funnels in her hand was a small 5in gun mounted in a splinter shield, she had two triple torpedo tubes mounted on her lower legs. On either side of her funnels she had two gun pits containing M3 Browning .50 Caliber HMGs for AA defense.

The other one was slightly taller at 5 feet nothing. Her outfit was similar to the Destroyer but she only had one stack. However she had on her forearm no less than three twin gun turrets each containing a pair of 6in guns. Plus two triple torpedo tubes one per leg. On either side of her stack on her back pack containing her funnel and SC-4 RADAR mast was several gun pits four in fact. One on each side had a 40mm Bofor gun in a single mount the rest were 20mm MK20 gun mounts or double gun mounts.

"Alright! State who you are and what your business is!" The destroyer barked at them angrily although granted, she probably wasn't happy in the slightest that she had to be out in this weather.

"Jeez, calm down Brooks. I know you don't want to be out here in this weather as much as I do. However, these three look like they have been freezing their tails off." The light cruiser tried to placate.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP OMAHA! The admiral told us to see who these intruders are, but they couldn't send a security team to do it instead of us!" The destroyer now known as Brooks all but yelled at the Light Cruiser now known as Omaha.

Omaha sighed, deeply. "Just ignore her. She doesn't like cold weather that much. Besides what are your names?" Omaha asked.

"I am the JSDF affiliated Heavy Cruiser Choukai, the two light cruisers that are with me are Sendai and Jintsu. Were just looking for a place to wait out the storm before we head to Dutch Harbor." Choukai said.

"Alright, thanks for clearing that up." Omaha said.

Omaha then radioed in who they were to the Admiral.

Choukai heard a response " _Good to hear, Omaha. Bring them in, we can give me a place to stay for a while, we have the room to spare. Also Spencer found a few more Japanese Ship Girls but these where almost out of fuel._ "

"Roger that" Omaha said.

"Okay, follow us. Our Naval District is small. We only have like enough space for twenty ship girls on base at a time. So it will be crowded." Omaha said.

"Wow, that small?" Choukai said.

"Yeah that small, my friend." Omaha said with a chuckle.

XXXX

*Deadliest Catch Narrator* fifty miles south of St. Paul Island is the Destroyer Girl Murakumo*End Deadliest Catch Narrator*

Murakumo had never been so cold before. She was shivering, trying to keep warm. A wave had hit her broadside on ten minutes ago and had rolled her. She had only eight minutes ago had managed get herself back upright, and now had her communications fairy broadcasting a mayday call on all open frequencies.

Another wave slammed into her like an icy sledge hammer. Sending her toppling backward, yet she nor any of her fairies heard the sound of water entering the stack, thus when she scrambled back to her feet. The ice cold water entered the hot boiler and caused the whole thing exploded with a thunderclap boom that was heard even over the din of the storm. The explosion was large enough that it bloomed to life on the RADAR of the FV _Northwestern_.

"Christ" Captain Sig Hassen said as he without thinking turned the boat toward the location of the explosion that had blossomed to life on his RADAR.

Murakumo was in a daze. The entirety of her backpack section of her outfit had exploded, sending debris everywhere. She didn't have any power capability. She barely saw the beam of light stab through the air, the beam swept over her twice before it settled on her.

"Crap" Hassen said seeing the mess of a ship girl that they had to rescue.

"Raymond! John C. Butler, get your asses in the drink right now! We have a Japanese Ship girl to rescue looks like she suffered a boiler explosion." Hassen yelled into the ship wide com.

The destroyer escorts Raymond and John C. Butler groaned as one, they hated having to do a mission in bad weather. However, while Captain Sig Hassen wasn't their admiral, they did respect him. Still, they did hate going into the water, in the middle of a winter storm. It always made life a pain in the ass. But they had to do it. Thus the two DEs ran to where their outfits were stored, and had them on in about a minute flat. Mainly because their outfits were dirt simple, a simple backpack funnel, which contained their RADAR and SONAR plus allowed them in calm seas to travel at 24 knots on the surface of the water. They then grabbed their single triple torpedo launcher and strapped it to one of their thighs. They didn't grab their 5in/38 Caliber DP gun, because they didn't need it, not in this weather anyways.

Then they ran onto the pitching deck. Then leaped over the rail and into the water with a splash. Then they followed the light beam to where the destroyer was. John C. Butler's heart sank, when she saw her. It was a Japanese Destroyer Girl to be sure, a member of the Fubuki-class. However the backpack assembly of her outfit had exploded, most likely when a wave had knocked her sideways allowing the icy cold water to enter the stack and then funnel down into a boiler.

"Captain we have a problem. It's a Japanese Destroyer Girl, however she has suffered a boiler explosion, and it's a real mess. She needs medical attention ASAP." Raymond said.

"Damn okay, roger that. I just got off the horn with the Coast Guard. Due to how bad this storm is, the Helicopters aren't flying, believe me they want to send a Helo out to pick her up. However everything is grounded because of the storm. They won't be able to get a Helo out here until it blows over." Hassen said.

"Aw damn." John C. Butler said summing up the situation in a very good nutshell.

"Exactly, just get her to the _Northwestern_. Once you are aboard I am turning us toward Dutch Harbor." Captain Hassen said.

XXXX

Murakumo was vaguely aware of being picked up and being carried toward something. Ever since her boiler had exploded, she wasn't aware of much other than pain. Someone removed the mess that had been her outfit carefully. She was then put down on a bed and secured to said bed with a couple of belts, probably to make sure she didn't fall out of said bed. She could also hear faint voices, but what were they talking about?

"How is she doing?" Captain Hassen asked Raymond, as he walked into the stateroom that they were using as an impromptu sick bay, Raymond also had basic medical skills.

"Not too well, Captain. She must have rolled at some point then managed to right herself. How her boiler didn't explode then I have no idea. But she is borderline Hypothermic, she needs to get to a dry dock or hospital preferably both soon. Else we might lose her. What kind of idiot sends a ship girl into the Bering Sea in the winter in the middle of a storm without her wearing a survival suit?" Raymond said.

"I have no idea, we might get a helo out here if we say we got a medical emergency onboard." Hassen said.

"I don't know sir. We are most likely out of range for a helo. I'd recommend we turn toward Dutch Harbor and make best possible speed for that place." Raymond said.

"Alright, then that settles it. Thanks for your input Raymond. We're going to be heading back to Dutch Harbor." Captain Hassen replied.

"Thank you sir, for seeing this from a medical perspective." Raymond said.

XXXX

*Deadliest Catch Narrator*At the Time Bandit*End Deadliest Catch Narrator*

Fubuki could see the illuminated outline of the FV _Time Bandit_. She could see figures on the ship's deck running around. Then her radio crackled. " _Alright Fubuki, here's what's going to happen. The deck hands are going to throw a line with a grappling hook, that way if you can't catch the line, the thing might be able to snag your outfit. After that were going to pull you in similarly to the way we do for a crab pot._ "Hillstrand said.

"Okay" Fubuki replied nervously.

" _Fubuki calm down about this. The deck hands on board the_ Time Bandit _throw lines that have grappling hooks at the end for a living trying to snare a rope that has a small floater attached to it, which in term has a line that runs down to the crab pot this is so we can bring in the crab pots. I understand you're a little nervous, but don't worry. When the Abyssals showed up, my livelihood was in the toilet. So I am grateful to be back on the water and doing my job. Trust me on this Fubuki._ " Hillstrand said.

"Thanks, Captain" Fubuki said a little relived.

Although someone forgot to tell her that the guys who were on the _Time Bandit_ knew how to a fast one that's for sure. Fubuki yelped in surprise when the glint of metal came hurtling at her. However the throw had been a bad one at that. Thus landed nowhere near her.

The second attempt was right on the money. Somehow Fubuki managed catch it. The line suddenly went taut and pulled her in towards the boat. When she was right up to the side, she had to hang on to make sure that she wasn't smashed against the side of the boat. However they were good at it. Fubuki felt a pair of powerful hands grab her by the shoulders and heaved her onto the deck, and then quickly guided her inside. It was fairly warm, and she was shown to a stateroom where after she was told to sit on the bed, and was then given a basic medical examination. Mainly taking temperature, pulse rate, blood pressure, etc. She was certainly surprised when the deckhand who had given her the medical examination after he was done walked out, muttering something along the lines of "How in the hell does she not have Hypothermia?"

 _What is Hypothermia?_ Fubuki thought as she sat down in the bed. She noted idly that there were seatbelts at certain points on the bed. Fubuki was wondering why that was the case, then remembered the storm that was outside, she figured probably to make sure one doesn't fall flat on their face during a storm while sleeping.

That's when Captain Hillstrand walked in. He reminded Fubuki a lot about how her Admiral looked like back home.

"So, you're Fubuki." He mused.

"Yes, sir. I am" Fubuki replied.

"Alright, good to hear. However, I do have a question for you. Even though you were out in this weather judging by the damage on your outfit for at least a day and half. You don't have Hypothermia at all. Now if you had been a regular human, I can tell you right now that you'd be dead. Yet for some reason you aren't. Maybe it has to do with what your name means in English." Captain Hillstrand said.

"Sir, my name in English means 'Blizzard' so why do you think that my name has something to do with a resistance to cold weather?" Fubuki stated.

"To be frank. I think that since your name means 'Blizzard' you have a very high tolerance for cold weather. Something I know for a fact a lot of crab fishermen would like to have." Hillstrand said with a dry simile.

XXXX

Three days later the storm finally blew over. USGC girl Spencer had led Yukikaze and Mutsuki to the safety of St. Paul Island, shortly after she had arrived the American Coast Guard Cutter _Munro_ pulled into dock and unloaded the ship girls she had picked up, same with the _Time Bandit_. Then they received news that Murakumo was in critical condition at a hospital in Anchorage Alaska with Hypothermia and steam burns, thanks to the weather and her boiler exploding. However now the First Assault Fleet was down a ship girl worse they didn't have anyone who could get to them in time.

However the USN was willing to make up for the loss due to medical reasons of one the destroyers by assigning a _Temptress_ -class corvette girl to the group. Her name was Fury, formally USS _Fury_ PG-69. She had short messy brown hair, grey eyes. Plus she wore a WWII American Tanker jacket over an army green shirt. She wore black jeans as well. She stood at around 4 feet 3 inches tall. Plus she almost always had a cigar in her mouth. And she appeared to be around eight or nine years old.

The ship girls who were at St. Paul Island where herded aboard a V-22 Osprey which took them Dutch Harbor.

XXXX

"Where the hell are they?" The Tanker Girl Pecos growled. Pecos was fairly tall for ship girl approaching 6 feet 3 inches tall, she was broad shouldered and appeared to be around 21 years old. She had silk white hair, brown eyes, and an impressive salt and pepper mustache. She wore a simple uniform. Long khaki pants, with a leather belt around her waist, while her top was composed of a NWU top and over it was a Sweater Vest. Complete with a fore and aft cap.

"Calm down, Pecos. Remember they are flying in a V-22 Osprey from St. Paul Island, thus it will take time for them to get here." Big Horn said. Big Horn was dressed similarly to how a solider at the Battle of Little Big Horn would have been. Complete with a Colt Single Action Army Revolver. She was slightly shorter than Pecos standing at about 5 feet 11 inches tall. She had black hair and intelligent Turquoise eyes. She appeared to be around 19 years old.

"She's right you know." The third tanker girl said who was waiting for their escort to arrive. Her name was Appomattox. Appomattox was wearing NWUs, with a fore and aft cap perched on her head. She had intelligent green eyes and blue black hair with blonde highlights. She appeared to be around 20 years old and stood at 6 foot even.

"Still, you have to be asking. Why are we going to be escorted by the Nips?" Pecos said.

"Okay, first off Pecos if I hear you say 'Nips' again. I will personally slug you as hard as I can in the gut." Appomattox said.

"Can you two please cut it out? While I do agree with Appomattox. The war is over Pecos, you will have to let that go. Besides they are counting on us to get all the way to the Atlantic through the Northwest Passage. Plus none of them have ever been through that Passage before. We have, thus we know the way." Big Horn interjected.

Pecos grumbled but she did shut up. _Finally some peace and quiet._ Big Horn thought.

"There they are!" Appomattox said pointing at the rapidly approaching form of a V-22C Osprey.

XXXX

The V-22C Osprey was unlike anything the Japanese Ship Girls had ever seen before. Sure they had seen airplanes and helicopters. While none had ever been in one save the occasional puddle jumper between Naval Districts for when they got transferred between Naval Districts in the home islands. However the Osprey made both the Helicopters and Airplanes they had seen look pretty obsolete. Because it had the abilities of a helicopter in the fact that it could take off and land like one, but after it took off, its engines moved from a vertical position to a horizontal position. Allowing it to reach speeds that a helicopter couldn't even hope to achieve.

The trip had also included to the amazement of the Japanese Ship Girls a mid-air refueling so that way, due all the weight they were carrying, the Osprey didn't have the range to make it. Thus the midair refueling had allowed that to happen.

The Osprey when it arrived at Dutch Harbor positioned itself near the docks and came in for a landing.

XXXX

One thing the Japanese Ship Girls noted about Dutch Harbor was that it was quaint. Just a few piers, a small town connected to the place. If one looked toward the entrance you could see where the Abyssal Princess who had stood overlooking the entrance to the harbor. That area had been thoroughly demolished recently by a storm. Only one ship that was part of the Crab fishing fleet was in harbor, offloading her holds of crab that was the ship that had brought a badly wounded Murakumo to Dutch Harbor were she had then been taken via plane to Anchorage Alaska. That ship was FV _Northwestern_.

"I guess it's time to meet the oilers that we are going to escorting." Ise said.

"Right" Everyone said. With Yuudachi adding her signature "poi" at the end.

XXXX

A/N: I know this chapter is slightly shorter than the first one but then again. I am trying my best to lengthen this as best as I can. If you have ideas for chapters please let me know.


End file.
